


Happy Birthday!

by Chippy036



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Highschool DxD
Genre: F/M, Impiled Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: A little Goten x Rias fluff. It can be in any Highschool DxD/Dragon Ball Z crossover Universe.





	Happy Birthday!

It was still early in the morning so Rias still had time to tease Goten. Except one problem. Goten wasn’t in bed. She looked looked around the room but there was still no sign of him. He came to bed last night, right? Rias started to panic as she threw on a (THIN) night gown to look around the house. The Son’s new house was pretty empty for their normal standards, and pretty quiet as well. Rias tensed up, alert for anything and everything.

“You can’t pass.”

Rias looked down to see a little Pan. Her tiny arms were spread out as her legs tried to keep a sturdy base. Sturdy as any toddler could at least. “Oh, Pan, you scared me. And why can I not pass?”

“NO! Orders from the... the...” she paused as she forgot what nickname she was supposed to say, “Goten.”

Rias just looked at Pan and should’ve known this was a Goten idea from the get go. “Okay, Sweetie, Let’s go find Uncle Goten.” Rias picked up Pan with no effort. Pan started flailing about trying to stop Rias from entering the kitchen.

“GOTEN! WIAS GOTTED IN!!!”

Rias just looked at the mess previously known as the kitchen. There were eggs and frosting covering the walls, sprinkles of every types and texture on the floor, and was that PAINT in the cake batter?!?? This was single handedly the sweetest and most dangerous thing Goten had ever done.

“Don’t tell Mom.” Was the first and only thing he said to Rias when he looked in her eyes.

“...”

“...”

Rias was still lost for words, but she had this look of “Chi-Chi cares so much about me, I have to...” painted all over her face.

“Please? I can fix the sink I swear!”

“What’s wrong with the sink?!?!”

“Oh good, she doesn’t know, Panny!” Goten winked to his niece letting her know she could go now, “Also I know we’re supposed to be watching Pan this weekend alone, but I offered Piccolo to mop the whole Lookout if he could watch her on your birthday.” And there it was. That grin that just washed any doubts Rias had away. It was so comforting and yet there was something scary about it.

“Y-You remember my birthday...?”

“Of course! I’ve been planning for months!” Rias had a lump in her throat. She had always hated her birthday since her family planned a marriage with the Phenex Clan. That just meant when she was 18 she would no longer be who she wanted to be. But that’s all changed now, thanks to Goten of course, and here he is planning a whole day just for her birthday. “Hmmm... I can clean this up later, I need to focus on you.”

Rias wiped the tears forming in her eyes and did everything not to swoon over Goten. She did that a lot lately at almost anything Goten did. Akeno teased that it had to do with Goten crashing her engagement and then freeing her from that monster. That night was the first time she kissed Goten. Goten thanking Piccolo brought her out of her head. “Wait, what exactly do you have planned. I mean I lo-“ Rias paused before anything else could be said, “-ve the idea of you pampering me, but what about the Summit and the-“

“That’s a tomorrow problem!” Goten groaned, “You work yourself up way too much. Geez, you act like Shenron couldn’t take care of this (which I offered but you declined...).” He grabbed Rias by her hand, pulling her to the couch and television, “Now which of your girly reality shows you said you were behind on?”

X

Rias sunk into her bath and started blowing bubbles. She was at a loss of words. Reactions too. Goten sat with her and watched every episode of things she knows he hates just for her to have a relaxing day. Now he drew her a bath before dinner? “Why?” She questioned herself the whole bath, “I never thought I would feel this way...”

“Rias, your clothes are out here when you are ready to go!”

‘He’s too much.’ She thought to herself. That smile that she dreamed of wearing was plastered across her face, with little waves of butterflies in her belly. Rias quickly dried herself so she could get ready for Goten. When she enter their bedroom, God she never got tired of saying that, she saw the dress Goten picked for her. “Goten...? What is this?!?” There were two dresses in a girl’s life that she has to have. Her wedding dress and this dress. It was so smooth like silk but it was as comfortable as any cotton. This dress was forbidden.

“Oh hey, you saw it!” Goten’s smile filled Rias with something she hasn’t felt before or maybe its been so long since she has that she just forgot.

“How did you pay for this!!!”

“Oh, your brother gave me the loan.” Goten brushed it off like it was no big deal, “and your dad said for this dress I’ll definitely die a horrible death. Warnings will be told centuries after I’m gone. Like King Yenma won’t accept my soul at all!” Goten’s words didn’t match his tone at all. Rias was so worried that she dropped the dress. How could she wear it when he puts the price tag like THAT! Moron! But that’s why I love you so much...

“Huh?”

“...” Rias looked at Goten with a fearful blush along her soft cheeks, “What?”

“You said I was a Moron-“

“I ALWAYS SAY THAT!” Rias snatched the dress and locked herself in the closet, too afraid to find out if she said her whole thought out loud.

“Rias?” Goten sounded really worried and it broke her heart, “C’mon, you need to come out.”

“No.”

“Seriously! You won’t be able to get dress in there.”

“I can too!” Goten just tapped on the door over and over again, “If you won’t come out, I’ll just annoy you until you do.”

“You already are!”

“...” Goten didn’t say anything but continued to tap, “I love you too.”

Rias opened the door with tears in her eyes. She was finally able to feel like a regular girl with regular boyfriend problems. “So you did hear it...”

“Of course.” Goten wrapped Rias in his arms as she came in close to his chest. She sniffled and mumbled something into his chest, “Hmm..?

“I said ‘I want to jump your bones’ Dummy...” Goten laughed at the furious blush across Rias’ face. ‘She does all these perverted actions and SHE’S embarrassed?’

X X  

(Lemon here if You want.)

X X X 

Rias woke up the next morning with Goten in her arms. Her hair was a mess but she’s never been this happy. Is it even possible to be happier than this? “Ahem.” Akeno was standing in the doorway starting to strip down, “I let you have him to yourself all day yesterday, now move over!”

“You let me?”

“Mhmm, now move over!” Akeno tried to squeeze in between the sleeping Saiyan and Rias, “I let you have him for your birthday.”

“Have I ever mentioned that my mom was in labor for two days...?”


End file.
